


Korrasami prompts/Korrasami week

by Drowmonk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts and such from fans/korrasami week stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korrasami week 2015 day 1, flowers.

I'm looking at the entryway after opening my front door. There is a wall of flowers in front of me. They are all different kinds of colors. They are literally blocking the whole doorway. "Korra?!" I yell hoping the sound can make it through the jungle of flowers in front of me. I hear a muffled sound from the other side. "Korra! Why are there flowers blocking the whole front of our house off?"

Then a gust of wind nearly knocks me on my butt, and the flowers go flying past me as I block them with my arms over my face. "KORRA! I'M RIGHT OUTSIDE!" I yell over the wind and the sound of stems breaking.

The wind stops and I turn back to the doorway to see a very embarrassed looking Korra. She's holding a single fire-lily amid the destruction of petals all around her, and the door, and into the front lawn. "I'm so sorry Asami! I wanted to do something special for the anniversary of our spirit world vacation! I didn't know what four hundred flowers actually looked like!" She steps forward and holds the lily out to me and bows her head, "Forgive me?"

I start laughing at my lovable dork of a girlfriend. Only Korra would mess up something as simple as ordering flowers for an anniversary. She's looking like she's about to cry, I take the flower from her and lift her head. Then I plant a huge kiss right on her lips. I smile at her as she gets that glazed look on her face I find adorable, "You're very sweet Korra." She smiles at me and is about to kiss me back when I put my hand between us. She looks confused, "But you have to clean this mess up. I don't want the servants to have to do it." She looks sad again, "But... If you hurry you can join me as I try on my new flower dress." She looks confused again and I hold the fire lily in front of me and wink.

I walk slowly away from Korra, swaying my hips. I turn around to see Korra looking at my butt and then blushes at having been caught, she starts airbending the petals and I laugh as I run up stairs to get "changed". This should be a fun night.


	2. Korrasami week 2015 day 2, Hair

I smile as I sip my tea, Korra is practically drooling into her breakfast. I love how cute she looks when she's tired, but she's useless for small talk. "...and then I have a meeting with Raiko about rebuilding the rail station..." I say as Korra shoves another bit of food into her mouth.

I grin at a wicked idea that pops into my head, "And then I'm going to go shopping with Wu to find him a shirt to match his broach." This gets no reaction, "Then I'm going to get my hair done at the salon." Not even a blink, time for the big one, "I think I'm going to get my head shaved, go for a air nomad look, what do you think?"

Korra slowly turns to me and I see her run the conversation back over in her head. Then she snaps awake, eyes wide. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT WITH WU?!"

...That's the one that got her? Really? "Why would you mind me shopping with Wu?" I ask feeling ignored, I thought she liked my hair.

She relaxes, "Oh, I thought you said 'stripping' with Wu. Shopping is fine." She goes back to her breakfast.

I shouldn't be this upset, but how did Korra miss the me shaving my head thing? "Was there anything else that caught you're attention Korra?"

She looks at me for a second then smiles that lopsided smile she gets when she's being cheeky. "Nope, nothing, it's all good." She's daring me to bring it up, to say it straight to her face.

I'm not going to bite, "Okay, good then. I have to get to work, Raiko needs those infrastructure plans." I kiss her cheek as I leave. I form a plan of revenge for her ignoring me as I head to work, I should be able to do it tonight. I grin at the thought.

\-----------------------

I look at myself in the mirror of my car, my bald head is glinting in the sunset. I smile as I exit the car and head up the steps to the house, Korra is going to lose her mind. "Korra! I'm home!" I yell as I enter, I hear Korra reply then some thuds as she walks above me on the second floor. Good she'll have a great view of my head as she descends the stairs.

I wish I had a camera to take Korra's picture as she sees my new look. She rounds the corner and pauses, looking like she's in shock. I grin, "What do you think?" I ask as I spin around showing her all the angles.

Korra rushes down the stairs, "I didn't think you'd really do it! You look so sexy like that!" She pulls me into a kiss.

...What? I feel like I fell into an alternate reality where Korra doesn't swoon every time I flip my hair. "Korra! It's a bald cap! I thought you'd be upset and I could prank you for ignoring me at breakfast!" I yell at her as she grins and I remove the cap.

Korra's grin makes me realize I've just lost this round, damn her adorable little face. "Of course I heard you Asami." She teases me as I pout, "And the funny thing is, you really DID look sexy without your hair." She pats my shoulder, "But then again, you could make a burlap sack look sexy, so not a real shock there."

I should be more upset that I lost this round of silliness. But knowing that Korra will think I look amazing no matter what is wonderful. I feel the same way about her, she's perfect, no matter what. I pull her into a kiss and I forget all about today's breakfast, and skip right to my dessert.


	3. Korrasami week 2015 day 3, Internet (girl)friends.

I fall into bed exhausted after the swim meet. All that and I only came in third, I must be losing my edge. I roll over and open my laptop, I smile when I see a message from my girlfriend:

Sato1988: Saw you swimming tonight. You came in third! You're amazing babe! And you look great in that skin tight suit. ;)

I grin as I form my reply:

AvatarofKorra: Glad you liked what you saw. ;)

AvatarofKorra: Just got home, so tired. I need to sleep.

I'm about to close the lid when Asami messages back:

Sato1988: Aw. :(

Sato1988: I was hoping we could vidchat.

AvatarofKorra: But...bed...soooo...warm!

Sato1988: You think it's warm there? I'm sleeping naked tonight, way too hot here.

I suddenly lose all thoughts of sleep, picturing Asami lying naked in bed.

AvatarofKorra: Skype. Now!

I practically break the keys as I load up the program. Asami's smiling face appears soon enough and I blush when it's clear she's fully dressed. "You bitch." I say in jest, as I put my hand over my face.

"Aw, was my girlfriend expecting a free peep show?" She grins in victory. Two thousand miles away, and she still makes me a hot mess.

I sigh, "I should have known better, you caught me when I was tired."

She giggles, despite how embarrassed I am, it still makes me smile, "Now I feel a little bad looking at you. You really gave it your all tonight didn't you?"

I shrug, which I bet shakes the camera something awful. "I did my best, I don't know why I did so poorly."

Asami looks at me like I'm insane, "Korra, that was a nationals, getting in third is amazing! Don't be so hard on yourself!"

I sigh, "I can't help it. My dad's a Olympian and my mom climbed Everest. Overachieving is a family tradition."

Asami sighs and I see the frustration in her face, "Korra, I have a lot to live up to too. My dad invented one of the most fuel efficient engines in the world. It's still in the top ten for fuel economy after ten years. But I don't let what my father has done keep me from feeling good about what I've done."

She's right of course, but just knowing that doesn't make it easier to cut through my issues. "You're right, you're right. I just feel like I may never do anything as amazing as they have. I feel like I should be doing more, being more. Ya'know?"

She nods her head, "I do Korra, and I really think you will, you just have to believe in yourself. And not comparing yourself to your parents would be a great start. I love you just the way you are." Her eyes grow wide at having said the "three words" she blushes and hides her face.

I blush too, it's the first time either of us has said it. "Hey, I love you too. Even if we haven't 'met' for real yet." She looks up and starts crying in relief and joy, and I lose it too.

We end up spending the rest of the night telling each other everything we love about each other. I end up passing out and see a message on the laptop, after I recover it from where it fell last night:

Sato1988: I love you Korra. :') and you look adorable when you sleep. We need to meet IRL soon. *kisses*

I smile.

AvatarofKorra: I love you too. :') Let's meet when I head to your coast for international qualifiers.

After I get back from my morning shower I see a reply:

Sato1988: I can't wait! *vibrates in excitement*

I'm about to reply when another message pops up that takes my breath away:

Sato1988: Also I still feel bad for teasing you last night. So here's a picture of me in bed, right now:

Linked is a picture of Asami, she's wearing a negligee, with just her hand covering herself 'down there'.

AvatarofKorra: *Nosebleed* *Faints* *Thud*

Sato1988: Dork. ;)

AvatarofKorra: But I'm your dork. I love you.

Sato1988: I love you too.


	4. Messy Asami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie of FandomFollowing.com (lokgifsandmusings on tumblr) has some cute headcanons and thoughts on Asami. This one-shot is based on them, features a tigermonkey, implied sexy time and adorbs.

Asami cursed as the oil line she was working on burst, “Yasuko! Pan!” Her loyal Tigermonkey quickly brought the called item to her. Asami places it under the leak and pats her helper’s head, “Good girl, now I just need to get the hoses and clamps and replace this line.”

Yasuko purrs and sits up on one of the tables in the workshop as Asami gathers the needed parts and tools. Asami heads back under the Satomobile and begins replacing the line, wiping her brow of sweat as she works. Yasuko hands Asami new tools as needed, and before long the line is replace and Asami sighs in satisfaction at a job well done. “Well, that’s sorted out now, glad this leak happened in the shop and not on a trip eh girl?” Yasuko just meows and takes a few wrenches back to where they go.

Asami takes the remaining tools and slides out from under the vehicle. Asami’s jumpsuit is undone to the waist and she’s covered in sweat, making her oil stained tank top stick to her. She wipes her brow with a rag and looks down at herself. “Ugh, that oil got everywhere.” She mutters as she puts the tools away. She’s just closing the last drawer when she feels strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

Her shock is quickly replaced by a happy sigh as she leans into Korra, “Don’t hug me, I’m gross, a oil line burst on me, and I smell awful.”

Korra puts her face into Asami’s neck, and takes a theatric breath in. “You smell great, reminds me of that day on the racetrack.” Korra says then kisses her lover’s shoulder, moving her arms up under her shirt as she does, Korra’s soft hands gliding over her sweat and oil slicked belly.

Asami giggles as she remembers that day on the racetrack, Korra had been dead set on hating her, but she was able to convince Korra that she was not your average rich girl. Suddenly Korra jumps back, releasing Asami as she curses, “Damn it you orange needle-pawed miscreant! I was just hugging her! You have to share! I had Asami first!”

Yasuko is looking smug as Korra rubs her leg where the Tigermokey scratched her. Asami tries not to giggle. “Yasuko, play nice with Korra. I love you both.” Asami rubs her behind the ear causing her to purr and her tail to curl.

“Asami.” Korra protests, “If you keep petting her after she attacks me she’ll keep doing it.”

“I know that, but she’s so cute! How can you not love this little face?” Asami holds the animal’s head up as proof.

Korra sighs, “Yes, she’s cute. I just wish she’d not attack me every time I come into the shop to visit you.”

Asami giggles, “Only when you kiss me.” Asami looks back down at her greasy sweat covered self. “I need to take a shower.” Asami heads for the master bathroom leaving Korra and Yasuko behind. She looks over her shoulder to see a disappointed Korra. “Care to join me?” She winks and strips her tank top off, as she walks (okay, struts) away, her glistening back covered in more grease.

Moments later Asami hears a crash from behind her and giggles as she runs to beat her lover to the bathroom. That’s where the real fun for today will start. Asami thinks as she smiles to herself.


End file.
